The Legend of Zelda: The Fire Flute
by iluvcats09
Summary: Zelda, Tetra, and Midna go on their greatest quest yet... one that will span two worlds, and will involve Hyrule's two greatest enemies of all time, only this time, they're twice as powerful...
1. Chapter 1: Midna returns

**This is a weird crossover between Wind Waker and Twilight Princess. The Twilight Princess part of it obviously happens after the game, but the Wind Waker part of it, as is said in the story, takes place three months, two days, eleven hours, and five minutes before Tetra gets kidnapped by the bird. Midna returns! Yay! This keeps the recurring theme of magical instruments in the Zelda series.  
**

"Ahoy, Tetra, there's a weird rock up there!" Niko tapped Tetra on the shoulder, staring out at the smudge on the horizon. They were on their pirate ship; the quest to defeat Ganondorf with the Wind Waker had not begun yet, and nobody knew it would begin until three months, two days, eleven hours, and five minutes later. "Don't you think we should alter course?" Niko looked at Tetra. It was obvious he had a crush on her, majorly.

"No. We're headed for Outset," Tetra said. "I heard there's a great treasure there."

"OK, whatever you say!" Niko shook his head. Tetra walked down to her cabin. The sun was setting; it was time for her to sleep for the night. _I'll change course in the morning if the rock gets any closer,_ she thought, then closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Midna looked out of the one window of her bedroom in the Twilight Palace, gazing at the constant black, and orange, and glowing blue-green. She longed for the bright green leaves of Faron Woods, for the glint of sunlight off of the bright blue waters of Lake Hylia. She longed to go back to the light world. Something clicked in her mind. She wondered just how she hadn't thought of it before. She skittered down the stairway to the secret storage room in the basement of the Twilight Palace. The door could only be opened by members of the royal family. She ran her hand over the door, and it slid open, revealing the contents of the storage room. Midna grabbed the large, round object and ran with it to what was once the portal to the light world. She placed the mirror in the pedestal. The Twili always kept a spare Mirror, just in case….

"Princess Zelda, Princess Zelda!" Zelda turned her head to see Link at the door to her bedroom, panting, obviously from a long climb up the many stairs in Hyrule castle. _He may be the Hero of Twilight, but he'll always be a wimp,_ she thought. _A cute wimp, but a wimp all the same_. Link continued to speak. "Princess Zelda, there's been a riot amongst the Goron people! We need you to come!"

"Ok. I'll be right there," Zelda said. She gazed out her eastern facing window. She could swear she saw a flash, right where the Mirror Chamber was. She shrugged, thinking she was just wishing Midna would return. Little did she know that Midna had returned to the world of light… As did the two greatest enemies Hyrule had ever faced.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ice Dragon

**So, as you can see, Midna's back, Tetra's dreaming, and there's an evil ice dragon!**

Tetra was dreaming. She immediately knew that she was, because she was transparent, floating, and in a place she had never seen before. She zipped through the air, laughing. She had always wanted to fly. She saw a horse galloping past with two riders on it; one was wearing a pointed green hat, the other was wearing a flowing dress. Tetra decided to follow them. She followed them to the middle of a large field. Suddenly, icy spikes fell from the sky and landed in a perfect circle around them, forming a barrier. A cold blue silhouette grew bigger and bigger as a giant ice dragon landed in front of Link and Zelda. The ice dragon, too, had two riders. They, Tetra noticed, and found strange, were exact doubles of the horse's riders… but they appeared to be perpetually hidden in shadow. The ice dragon's eyes were whirling voids of color. Tetra was not affected by the eyes, but the horse's riders, who had dismounted, seemed to be in a hypnotized state. The first Ice Dragon rider spoke, in a high-pitched hissing voice.

"I have come to claim what is rightfully mine, and you, Link," he pointed to the horse's rider with the pointy hat. "You will not be able to stop me." He smiled an evil smile; his bright white teeth were the only part of his face visible. "Now, Princess Zelda, your life force is mine, and I can become as I once was!" The smile became a scowl, and the Ice Dragon attacked, breathing ice in Zelda's direction. Zelda was still in her hypnotized state, though Link had seemed to snap out of it. Link rushed in front of Zelda, and was instantly surrounded by ice. The ice dragon flew back to where it had come from, leaving Zelda, having snapped out of her hypnotism, pounding on the ice block that had surrounded Link, desperately trying to break it. Zelda was speaking softly.

"We'll get you out of this, Link. We'll get you out of this, I promise." But the ice was magical; Zelda could not break it. Only Tetra noticed the blue figure sprinting to the icy barrier.

Midna hadn't seen anything that had gone on inside the ice barrier, she just knew she had to break it, and fast. She knew that her adventures in the Light World had not ended when she had destroyed the original Mirror of Twilight. She knew that the legend of the Phantom Remnants would come to pass, as would the legend of the Fire Flute, the one thing that could break any ice, heal any wound, transport anything to anywhere, in any realm.

**Link gets out of that predicament, but it's one of three. Link really isn't having the best of times...**


End file.
